Asi es el Amor
by Ciwina Malfoy Black 97
Summary: hijo Mellanie & Simon Una pareja Que Se Quiere Que y Pásara Por ALGUNOS problemática Pero Siempre estaran Juntos Porque El Amor Entre Triunfa ELLOS .
1. Encuentro

_Hola!! :)_

_Este es mi primer fic aunque no suelo usar los personajes de **Harry Potter que pertenecen toatalmente a J. al igual que Hogwarts que los uso bastante. **Espero que os guste._

_Se lo dedico a **Ciwi **se que nuestro amor es imposible por eso creo est mundo tu eres **Simon **y yo soy **Mellanie **tQ mi amor :)_

_**Capitulo 1: **__**Encuentro**_

Hoy era el primer día Qué iba a Hogwarts Estaba nerviosa, al igual que mi mejor amiga y única, que compartía el mismo secreto que yo, Lucy.

Lucy era una chica de mi Misma edad, tenia el pelo castaño, ensortijado y corto, ojos verdes, y era mas o menos de mi estatura.

Desde que nos conocimos en mi primer día de colegio, en el que yo no conocía a nadie, - puesto que me había mudado - Lucy, había sido una gran amiga y buena para mi. Siempre hay estuvo Cuando La Necesite Y Ahora estándolo seguía. Ahora éramos amigas mas que nunca, ya que, como ya he dicho antes compartíamos el mismo secreto conocíamos solo irrevelable que nosotras y nuestras familias.

Cuando llegue a la estación de Londres con mi familia y la de Lucy, mi madre y mi padre, que me habían Ocultado que yo pertenecía era una una familia de magos con alguna mezcla por el medio, me abrazaron y me dieron 2 besos en las Mejillas cada uno.

- Mell, pórtate bien e Intenta no disgustos DARNOS, vale - me dijo mi padre - lo mas Importante y no olvides que te queremos.

- Vale, prometo portarme bien Papá, yo también os quiero.

- Mucho estudia Mellanie - me recordó mi madre.

- Si, mamá.

Después de despedirme de mis padres me uní a Lucy ya su familia, Estos eran Distintos a mí por decirlo de algun modo, ellos no eran como yo, los padres de Lucy no habían sido magos pero sus abuelos sí. Mellanie, la hermana de Lucy, se llamaba igual que Yo tenía y 7 años. Nos parecíamos mucho, las 2 gritábamos DARNOS CUENTA Y sin pesadas También éramos, aunque, al ser mas pequeña ella era mas pesada que yo.

- Cuídate mucho, Lucy - le dijeron sus padres a mi amiga.

- Algún regalo Tráeme, LucyLu - le dijo Mellanie, A que ella llamaba Lucy Así desde Empezó a hablar.

- Mamá, ¿Pararas alguna vez de decirme lo mismo? - Lucy me había dicho que su madre se había vuelto muy pesada al Descubrir que ella era una maga al igual que su abuela. Su madre le puso mala cara, pero su padre esbozo una sonrisa, ya que el opinaba lo mismo. - Mellmell, te enviare unas golosinas, las traerá _Zac_ -- _Zac _La Lechuza época de Lucy, la mía se llamaba _Luna_ Porque era blanca pero tenia Algún circulito gris que se Parecía A LOS cráteres de la Luna.

- Bueno Mell, ya te veremos Cuando Vuelvas con Lucy, cuídate. - Me dijo la señora Ríos.

- Gracias.

- Hasta que vuelvas Mellan - me dijo Mellanie antes de abrazarme.

- Hasta que vuelva - repetí y le revolví el pelo - pórtate bien o no te traeré nada Cuando vuelva ¿eh?

- Vale, jajaja .- me contestó ella.

- Lo digo en serio .- anādi Antes de subirme al tren.

Lucy y yo nos subimos al tren. Mientras atravesábamos los compartimentos buscando alguno que estuviese libre. Yo abrí uno, me quede embobada al Rubro Uno de los chicos que había en su interior.

Era el Rubio, Tenía los ojos azules y lo mas parecido a un rostro angelical que había visto en mi vida. Parecía Tener una estatura normal para la edad que aparentaba, un año mas que yo quería decir eso 12.

- ¿Querías algo? - Dijo él.

- No, Simon, lo sentimos estábamos buscando un compartimento que estuviese vacío. - Dijo Lucy. Aunque yo le hubiese dicho _`` Sí, quedarme aquí contigo._

- ¿Está bien tu amiga? - Dijo Mirándome A Los Ojos con un rostro, con una pizca de Preocupación

- Sí, - yo dije, con voz algo temblorosa-no te preocupes.

- Pareces Tener mal la garganta, ¿quieres un poco de agua? - Me dijo el otro chico Qué estaba sentado con Simon.

- No, estoy bien ...- no sabia su nombre asi que no pude acabar mi frase.

- Elliot - dijo el terminando mi frase.

- Gracias Elliot .- finalicé yo.

- Adiós, Simón, adiós, Elliot. - Dijo Lucy

- Adiós. - Repetimos Simon, yo y Elliot.

Lucy cerro la puerta del compartimento y seguimos buscando otro. Encontramos uno Qué estaba vacío,, Estaba dos compartimentos hace mas que el de Simon pero en el pasillo de enfrente. Cuando entramos Lucy cerro la puerta y me dijo.

- ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado?

- No, no lo se ...- dije yo sin terminar la frase.

- Mellanie Cleanwest ¿me puedes decir qué me ocultas? - Me pregunto Lucy con tono enfadado.

- Creo, creo ... que me he enamorado. - Conteste yo con voz entrecortada.

- ¡¡¡Qué!, No me lo puedo creer si Ni siquiera le conoces gritó ella .- Aunque nadie excepto yo la escucho - Además, Simon es tonto ...

- ¿Como sabes que es el quien me gusta y no Elliot? ¿Como sabias Cual era su nombre? ¿Como sabes que es tonto si no le conoces?.

- Se que te gusta Simon, porque te quedaste Mirandole con una cara de tonta. Se su nombre Porque se choco con migo 3 veces Cuando Estaba haciendo las compras para Venir a Hogwarts. Y se que es tonto Porque no se disculpo ninguna de las 3 veces una de ellas le escuche llamarme niñata estúpida por lo bajinis.

- Pero, cuando te insulto debio de ser por el impulso, ahora Porque no se a mostrado borde contigo.

* * *

Bueno, que tal?

Disculparme si tardo en subir nuevos capitulos, mandarme muchos Review. Gracias por leer mi historia hasta el proximo capitulo :)


	2. Hogwarts

_Algunos de los personajes y unos cuantos lugares en los que transcurre la historia pertenecen a _

**Joanne K. Rowling**

**

* * *

**

_**Capitulo 2: **__**Hogwarts**_

Durante el resto del trayecto Lucy y yo no hablamos, pues ella estaba enfadada conmigo y yo estaba embobada recordando el rostro angelical de Simón, y la parte que no podia olvidar de su cara eran esos hermosos ojos azules.

Cuando Lucy y yo nos dimos cuenta de que el tren se detenía, nos levantamos para coger nuestros equipajes.

- Lo siento - le dije.

- No importa, no hay Debería haberme puesto Así por una tontería. Si te gusta Simon, pues te gusta-me contestó ella.

- Gracias por perdonarme por quedarme embobada .- dije, y Ambas nos reímos.

- ¿En paz? - Me preguntó

- En paz, jajaja.

Al salir del compartimento, otra vez vimos a Simón ya Elliot, pero esta vez procurar no quedarme embobada. Era fácil, ya que había tanta gente que no le pude seguir la pista.

Unos minutos Después, Cuando ya estaba todo el mundo fuera del tren, y este se desapareció Oyó una voz a lo lejos.

- Los de primero que se dirijan hacia la luz naranja. - La voz era grave y al seguirla, vi una luz naranja y un hombre alto, con una barba negra y larga. Gracias a lo que me habían dicho mis padres, era de Hagrid, el guarda bosques, profesor de Nuevo y de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas; nuevo Respecto al tiempo en el que ellos habían estado en Hogwarts.

- Lucy, vamos - le dije, e intente coger su mano entre la multitud pero, por error, le cogí la mano a otra persona.

- ¡Eh! - Dijo la voz de la persona a la que le había cogido la mano, la Cual reconocí al instante, era la de Simon.

- Lo siento Simon, Estaba buscando a Lucy. - Le Miré y me sonrojé.

- Tranquila ....

- Mellanie, pero me puedes llamar Mell.

- Tranquila, Mell - repitió el - pensé que eras una pesada que no me ha dejado en paz en todo el viaje.

- ¡Ah, vale.

- Bueno, vete, Lucy te está esperando. - Me dijo señalándola. - Hagrid y el resto de los de primero

se van a ir sin ti.

- Adiós. - Le dije. En ese momento me di cuenta de que seguíamos cogidos de las manos y le solté-Lo siento, gracias por avisarme de que se iban.

- Adiós - se despidió él.

Corri hacia Lucy, ahora me resultaba mas fácil, ya que casi no había gente en la estación, en el tiempo que había estado con Simón, se había ido casi todo el mundo.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? Pensé que te habías perdido o algo. - Me dijo preocupada.

- Luego te lo cuento. Hagrid, - dije señalándole al hombre que había A unos metros de nosotras - Se va a ir nosotras pecado.

- Emm ... Vale.

- Lo sentimos Hagrid, casi me pierdo - le dije Cuando Llegamos a su lado.

- ¿Cómo sabes mi Eh, vale, nombre? - Me preguntó sorprendido.

- Mis padres, Marge y Luis Cleanwest, me explicaron más o menos quien era el personal de Hogwarts.

- Ahh - dijo con júbilo-Luis Cleanwest. Pensé que nunca se le iba a declarar un Marge. ¿Así que tu eres su hija, ¿no?  
- Sí, me llamo Mellanie Cleanwest, Aunque prefiero que me llamen Mell. Esta es mi amiga Lucy.

- Lucy Ríos - se presento ella.

- Ohh, si También me acuerdo de tu padre Goddy Ríos; siempre le llamaba Dios, jajaja .- Mientras hablábamos, no me había Dado cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando al enorme castillo en Aquellas barcas. - Bueno, ¿qué os parece si mañana venis a tomar un té a mi casa, Después de las clases?

- ¡Claro! Pero, ¿dónde vives? - Vez le dijimos las dos a la.

- Tranquilas, yo os voy a buscar al comedor ... ¿a las seis y media?-Dijo él.

- Vale - dije yo.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, todos estábamos en el amplio comedor con la sub-directora, Miverva McGonagall, el resto del profesorado y alumnos. Mientras el sombrero de Hogwarts narraba su discurso, yo busqué un tal Simon entre las Mesas de las cuatro casas. Finalmente, lo encontré en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Elliot, riéndose. Cuando unos de los profesores le Miró, dejo de reírse y presto atención a la selección. En ese momento le tocaba el turno a Lucy.

- Suerte - le deseé.

- Gracias. - Lucy Quería que le tocase Gryffindor, pero al igual que yo, ahora, por una parte, ya que Preferia Slytherin Allí estaba Simón, pero yo Sería Gryffindor, ya que mi padre y casi toda mi familia, ha sido de esta casa, excepto mi madre y sus padres que Fueron de Slytherin, pero nunca se pasaron al bando de Voldemort.

Unos segundos Después de que Lucy se pusiese el sombrero este dijo:

-- _¡Gryffindor!_ - Los de esta mesa aplaudieron, vi que Elliot maldecía que le hubiese colocado en Gryffindor.

- ¡Sí! - Dijo ella. Cuando Lucy se iba hacia la mesa de Gryffindor, se acercó a mí y me abrazo.

- Felicidades - le dije Mientras ella se secaba las lágrimas de la alegría.

- Gracias. Suerte. - Yo deseo ella.

- Gracias - le dije Mientras se separaba de mí y se iba hacia la mesa.

Yo me dirigí hacia el sombrero y antes de ponérmelo mire un tal Simon, que me Estaba mirando. Me sonroje y me lo puse.

_Vaya lío tienes ¿no? _- Me susurró el sombrero.

--_Sí, -- _pensé.

_Por una parte quieres estar en Slytherin, por Simon Rogers, del hoy que te has enamorado. Pero por otra parte quieres ir a Gryffindor, Porque es ahí donde he mandado un A Rivers Lucy, tu mejor amiga; Y también quieres ir allí Porque tus padres quieren que estés en Gryffindor. Y tampoco quieres ser de Slytherin Porque no te quieres convertir en alguien que insulta a la gente que no es de sangre pura y los llama 'sangre sucia''ASÍ QUE Mayoría por ... ¡Gryffindor! _- Gritó el sombrero.

-G_racias .- _pensé antes de quitármelo.

Cuando me lo quite, vi como Lucy se levantaba, aplaudía frenéticamente rompía y a llorar otra vez. Al llegar junto a ella, me Volvió a abrazar y me felicito. También me confesó que Creía Que el sombrero me iba a mandar un Slytherin, Cuando se dio cuenta de que Simon Estaba en esa casa.

La noche transcurrió Rápidamente, un Pesar De Que La gente Quería seguir dando la bienvenida a otra. Al ver que me iba a dormir, Simón se levanto Y también se me acercó.

- Felicidades Mell, ¿Sabes que ahora tenemos que ser rivales? - Me dijo riéndose.

- Gracias. Sí, ya lo sabia. - También me reí - yo aunque no nunca te odiaré - susurré Aunque creo que me Oyó, porque me parecio oírle susurrar un "Vale"

Nos despedimos y yo me fui con Lucy a nuestra habitación.

* * *

Espero que os halla gustado besos mandarme Reviews porfas :)


	3. Sueños y Primer día de clase

_**Capitulo 3 : **__**Sueños y Primer día de Clase**_

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Simon. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos le veía, con esa sonrisa suya y sus ojos clavados en mí. Lo poco que dormí, soñé, y estaba tan obsesionada con el, que en cualquiera de los sueños que tuviese, aparecía, aunque sólo fuese unas milésimas de segundo.

Uno de mis sueños era un partido de quidditch, en el campo del colegio_. _

_En el cielo no había ni una sola nube, por una extraña razón este partido era de noche, gracias a esto se veía una luna llena hermosa._

_El partido era entre Gryffindor y Slytherin. Lucy y yo éramos jugadoras del equipo de Gryffindor, ella era la buscadora y yo su sustituta. Un jugador de Slytherin, al ver que Lucy iba a por la snitch, le había lanzado una bludgger. Esta le había dado en la espinilla izquierda. Lucy perdió el equilibrio y cayó de la escoba. Yo, por instinto cogí, mi Saeta de Fuego 5 y volé para cogerla. Uno de los profesores, Lupin,- el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, que había encontrado una cura para la licantropía, aunque solo funcionaba cuando de verdad no quería ser un lobo - hizo aparecer una camilla en el campo. Elliot, el amigo de Simon, que también jugaba en el equipo de Slytherin, me había ayudado a llevar a Lucy a la camilla. La capitana del equipo, Gini Weasley, me había ordenado subirme a mi escoba y empezar a buscar la snitch cuando se reanudara el juego. Este se reanudó unos minutos después de que Lucy se marchara, yo empecé a buscar la snitch como Gini me había ordenado, pero había un problema; el buscador de Slytherin era Simon. Esto me embobo un poco al principio, pero de repente vi un destello dorado arriba, cerca de la imagen de la luna. Simon también la vio y me siguió. Por un momento se distrajo, y yo aproveché para confundirle. Me dirigí hacia los aros de Slytherin y, cuando iba a atravesar uno de ello, di un giro y me dirigí de nuevo a la luna. Por suerte la snitch seguía allí. Simon casi se estrella con uno de su equipo, así que eso me dio más ventaja. Ya casi había cogido la snitch, pero no sé cómo, Simon me había alcanzado y tenía la mano estirada hacia la snitch._

_- ¿Una carrerita? - me dijo riéndose._

_- Cuando quieras - le contesté y le adelante._

_Nos pasamos un rato adelantándonos por milésimas. Al final cogí la snitch pero antes, él me había adelantado y se había girado para cogerla también, así que nos chocamos. Empezamos a caer. Por una extraña razón nos reíamos. Mientras caíamos, él se acerco a mí y sin que nadie le viera…,¡ME BESÓ! Antes de caer al suelo agarrados de la mano le dije:_

_- Te quiero.-dije._

_- Y yo a ti.- me contestó._

Ahí fue cuando me desperté. Esa noche tambien había luna llena y eso me encantaba, ya que siempre me había gustado la licantropía. Había leído muchos libros sobre ella, y tantas imágenes de hombres loba y la luna, me habían 'hechizado'

Salí de mi cama. Intenté que Lucy no se despertase, y no lo hizo. Me acerqué a la ventana, aparté un poco la cortina y empecé a mirar a la luna.

A la mañana siguiente, sentí como Lucy me zarandeaba.

- Mell, ¿estás bien? Vamos, levántate o llegaremos tarde.-me dijo algo preocupada.

- Sí, estoy bien. Por la noche no pude dormir mucho, así que me levanté, me quede mirando la luna y, finalmente, me dormí.- le expliqué.

- Ay, tu y tu luna – dijo, y las dos nos reímos.

Bajamos las escaleras hacia el comedor. Cuando nos sentamos, una chica de Slytherin se me acercó.

- ¿Quieres algo?- le dije con cara de asco.

- Sí, quiero que sepas que Simon es mío. Así que no te acerques a él niñata, o te las verás conmigo.- me amenazó.

- ¿Se puede saber quién eres?- le preguntó Lucy.

- Soy Anne, la novia de Simon. ¿Algún problema?

- Sí,-le dije enfadada- que Simon y yo sólo somos amigos, ¿vale? Así que le hablaré si me dal gana.

- ¿Estas sorda o qué? ¡Qué le dejes en paz! Además, ¿cómo va a ser él amigo de una niñata como tú, de Gryffindor, y que tiene una amiga _sangre sucia_?

- ¡No sé quién te has creído que eres pero no eres nadie para gobernar mi vida ni decirme que no ande con alguien y - fui subiendo mi tono - MENOS PARA LLAMAR A LUCY _SANGRE SUCIA_, YA QUE SEGURAMENTE ELLA SABE MAS MAGIA QUE Tú Y TODA TU FAMILIA 'PERFECTA' DE MAGOS JUNTA!

Para mi desgracia nos oyó todo el comedor. Simon se me quedó mirando al entrar en el comedor, pero me saludó y me hizo una señal de 'bien echo'. Anne se quedó con cara de pasmada al escuchar y entender todo lo que le había dicho.

- Mell, tranquila.- me dijo Lucy e intentó sentarme.

- ¿Cómo me puedes decir que me tranquila después de esto?- le pregunté todavía enfadada.- Y tú,-dije dirigiéndome a Anne- asquerosa '_sangre limpia_', aléjate de mi lado y no me vuelvas a molestar, ni a mi ni a mi amiga.

Anne, esa estúpida de Slytherin se marcho corriendo e intento abrazar a Simon, pero este se apartó.

Lucy me echó una mini bronca, pero también me dio las gracias por defenderla.

En lo que quedó de desayuno casi no comí nada, no podía para de pensar en Anne,…¿Cómo podía ser alguien como ella la novia de Simon? No me entraba en la cabeza. Vale que sean de la misma casa, que ella sea más guapa que yo, pero es que la razón por la que no lo entendía era por qué ella era gilipollas.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente. Tuve clase de Transformaciones, de Pociones, de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbología y Hechizos.

Todos los profesores eran buenos, excepto Snape, el profesor de Pociones, era estúpido, reñía y quitaba puntos a todas las casas cuando le daba la gana: claro, excepto a Slytherin, que era su casa. Pero por una extraña razón, Snape se portaba mejor con Lucy y conmigo que con el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor.

Menos mal que después tuvimos clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El profesor Lupin era el mejor profesor que había conocido en mi vida. Esta clase me encantó porque trajo un _boggart_, un ser mágico que no se sabe cual es su forma autentica, ya que adoptaba la forma del mayor miedo de la persona que estuviese con él. Pensé que el resto de la clase, menos Lucy, se iba a reír de mi porque me asustaban las arañas, pero descubrí que no, ya que el resto de la gente le tenía miedo a cosas parecidas. Incluso había una chica, Gwen Fly, a la que también le daban miedo las arañas.

Cuando acabaron las clases fuimos al comedor. Yo me volví a encontrar con Simon, y como a Lucy le caía mal se marchó y me dijo que me esperaba en nuestra mesa, así que Simon y yo nos quedamos solos.

- Hola, Mell, tengo curiosidad… ¿Por qué le estabas gritando así a Anne cuando entré en el comedor?

- Eh...por nada, por nada. - mentí.

- Venga dímelo por favor - me puso una cara a la que era imposible resistirse.

- Vale, porque me había dicho que te dejase en paz, que no te hablase y también llamó a Lucy _sangre sucia_.

Simon se quedó con la boca abierta.

- No le hagas caso. Estate conmigo siempre que quieras. - se quedó pensativo un momento - Esto que te voy a decir no se lo digas a nadie, ¿vale? - me dijo, yo asentí. Me llevó a una clase vacía y allí se quedo mirándome. - ¿Sabes la razón por la que no quiero ser de Slytherin? Aunque me de igual ser de una casa que de otra… - aclaró.

- No. - dije yo confusa.

- Porque odio que los de mi casa llamen _sangre sucia _a los demás, aparte de que es un insulto, es un insulto sin sentido,..¿sabías que cada dos generaciones en mi familia, somos de sangre mestiza?

- ¿Sí?

- Sí, la última fueron miDs padres, así que yo soy mestizo, jajaja.

- Bueno, mi familia también tiene sus mezclas por ahí, sabes yo nunca he creído que existiese una verdadera familia de magos, incluso Voldemort era de sangre mestiza.

- Pues la verdad, sabes que comparto tu opinión y sabes eres la única persona que conozco ,exceptuando a Dumbledore y Lupin, que no tiene miedo de decir 'Voldemort'.

Los dos nos reímos y salimos de la habitación. A los dos minutos ya estábamos casi en el comedor y, por una razón que me sorprendió y me alegró el día, Simon me cogió la mano hasta que llegamos a la puerta del comedor y después me soltó.

Todo esto, menos lo de la habitación, ya que le había prometido a Simon que no se lo iba a contar a nadie, se lo conté a Lucy. Ella se enfadó conmigo un poco, porque Simon era de Slytherin y porque le caía mal.

Por la tarde fuimos a casa de Hagrid y nos lo pasamos muy bien hablando de nuestros padres, de nuestro primer día y de Harry Potter un gran mago al que yo conocía.


	4. La carta que aparece misteriosamente

_Disculpenme por tardar en subir un nuevo capitulo pero he estado muy ocupada en recompensa subire este y tres mas espero que ois gusten_

_**Disclaimer : **todo menos la istoria y algunos personajes le pertenecen a **J.**_

_**Capitulo**__**4 : **__**La carta que aparece misteriosamente**_

Por la noche después de cenar, Dumbeldor nos dijo a mí y ha Lucy que íbamos a tener 4 nuevas compañeras de habitación Bella Christensen, Sophie Northeast, Rose Bone y Catherin Smith.

Al llegar a nuestra habitación vimos 4 chicas que se presentaron.

-Hola, soy Bella – Bella era una chica algo mas alta que yo, tenia el pelo largo de un color castaño claro y unos ojos marrones.

-Hola, soy Shopie - Sophie era tan alta como Bella aunque quizá un poco mas delgada, también tenia el pelo marrón claro, aunque no tan claro, y le llegaba por la barbilla. Sus ojos también eran marrones.

-Hola, soy Rose – Rose era algo mas baja que Bella y Sophie, aunque mas alta que yo. Tenia el pelo marrón oscuro, pero no tan oscuro como el mío y sus ojos eran marrón oscuro.

-Hola, como podréis imaginar soy, Catherin- Por ultimo, Catherin era una chica de mi misma estatura, con el pelo corto de un castaño claro y unos ojos azul grisáceo.

Estuvimos hablando un rato por la noche, sobre nuestras vidas y después nos fuimos ha dormir.

Esta noche no tuve un sueño como la anterior. Solo empecé a recordar lo que había pasado hoy por la tarde con Simon. Me desperté, porque sentí un ruido aunque probablemente solo hubiese sido producto de mi sueño, y no se como tenía una carta en mi mano.

- _Lumos_ – susurre y de mi varita salió una tenue luz amarilla

La carta traía :

_**Hola :**_

_**Espero que sepas quien soy, bueno te escribía esto para que, sino tienes ningún problema, vengas hoy a la media noche al campo de quidditch del colegio.**_

_**Por favor no me falles.**_

_**De un amigo secreto, para**_

_**Mell.**_

La verdad no me imaginaba de quien podía ser esta carta, aunque deseaba con toda mi alma que fuese de Simon.

Sigilosamente me vestí con mi chándal de verano, porque era el mas cómodo, y salí de la habitación sin que las demás se dieran cuenta. Corrí por los pasillos intentando no hacer ruido. Menos mal que no había ningún profesor. Fuera ya del castillo corrí mas rápido y fui por las afueras del bosque prohibido para que no se me viese. Cuando ya estaba cerca del campo de quiddicht, oí unos pasos que se acercaban a mí y una mano que me agarro la mía. Un escalofrió me atravesó todo el cuerpo del susto.

- Tranquila - me dijo una voz que reconocí al instante, era Simon.

Me giré y le abrace.

- Lo siento - le dije y escuche una risitas.

-Tranquila, - repitió - solo es un amigo.

Deje de abrazarle. Vaya hombre, yo que quería estar a solas con el, aunque que me hubiese dejado esa nota ya era algo.

-Ven, sígueme. – me ordeno mientras me llevaba hacia el bosque prohibido - ¿no tienes frío con ese chándal? – me pregunto con voz algo preocupada.

-No, ¿por? – le pregunte yo.

- No se, a ver si te vas a poner mala por mi culpa.

- Espera un momento.- el se paro. Yo me separe, saque mi varita y dije – _Accio _capa. – mi capa de Griffindor apareció de repente en el cielo encima de mi y yo la cogí.

- ¿Cómo has hecho eso? – me pregunto Simon.

- Antes de venir a Hogwarts mis padres me enseñaron algunos trucos, - me encogí de hombros – por si se me olvidaba algo de clase y cosas por el estilo.

- ¿Qué bien, no? – me dijo, mientras yo me ponía la capa – algún día me tienes que enseñar.

- Este era muy fácil solo tienes que decir _Accio_ y el objeto que quieres. Prueba.

Simon saco su varita, pensó durante un momento y dijo :

_- Accio _2 escobas – del cielo aparecieron 2 escobas una encima suya y la otra en cima de mi, como había pasado con mi capa.

- ¿Para que queremos 2 Saetas de Fuego 5? – le pregunte mientras cogíamos las escobas.

- ¿No has ni tocado la Saeta y ya te sabes su nombre? – me dijo sorprendido.

- Sí, es que he heredado de mi padre, ser una fanática del quidditch, ojalá haya heredado también su habilidad jugando.

- ¡Eh, Simon, ¿venís o que? – dijo una voz que me pareció la de Elliot.

-¡Espera un momento! – gritó - ¿Mell, te apetece una carrerita o mejor un paseo?– me dijo a mí.

-Bueno, puedo probar pero si se me da bien te echo una carrera. – le dije sonriéndole.

-Que sepas que soy, el mejor buscador de todo el colegio. – los dos nos reímos.- ¡Ahora venimos Elliot! – grito Simon.- ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer Mell?

-Creo que si – me subí a la Saeta y pegue un golpe en el suelo, Simon me imito.

-Creo que se te va a dar bien, ¿así que carrerita? – dijo el.

-Un paseito de practica y después carrera de vuelta hasta aquí ¿qué te parece?

- Me vale, jajaja – yo también me reí y comenzamos a volar cogidos de la mano, ahora aunque nos conociésemos poco, eso era _normal _entre nosotros.

**reviews? =)**


	5. Elliot

_**Todo excepto la historia y gran parte de los personajes le pertenece a J.**_

**_Aki les dejo con el segundo cap prometido disffrutenlo_**

_**Capitulo 5 : **__**Elliot**_

Que noche mas fabulosa estaba pasando. Yo volando en una Saeta de Fuego 5 y dando un paseo en escoba cogida de la mano con Simon.

- Te voy a soltar de la mano para que aprendas un poco mejor ¿vale? - me dijo él.

``¡Nooo!´´ pensé yo. Simon me soltó y yo aceleré a posta.

- Haber si me pillas - le dije.

- Será fácil - se rió - eres novata.

- ¿A si? ¿Puede hacer una novata normal esto? - dije yo. Aceleré mas aun, pero esta vez en picado. Frene a dos centímetros del suelo, volví a subir a donde estaba Simon e hice un mortal hacia atrás con la escoba. Me gire para mirarle.

- ¡Que susto me has metido!- me dijo con la boca abierta - ¿Como has echo eso?

- Ya te dije que mi padre era bueno y además yo te he dicho que no sabia montar, pero no te he dicho que he visto hacer esto a mi padre millones de veces - me reí.- y tampoco es tan difícil.

- ¿Puedo saber el nombre de tu padre? - me dijo el, yo me sorprendí.

- Claro, se llama, Luis Cleanwest, ¿por que lo preguntas?

- ¿Tu padre es Luis Cleanwest?

- Si - me encogí de hombros otra vez.

- Guau...fue uno de los mejores jugadores de quidditch de la historia de Hogwarts.

- Ah, no lo sabia.- nos quedamos callados un momento - Una cosa, cambiando de tema, nos va a pillar Dumbeldore y nos va a castigar para toda la vida.

- Eh...no tranquila de eso ya me he encargado yo. - me dijo el con una voz tranquila.

- ¿Como que ya te has encargado tu? No voy a dejar que te caiga a ti todo el marrón.

- Tranquila, he conseguido que Snape y me firmen unos permisos para que podamos estar hoy aquí.

- ¿Que Snape te ha firmado un permiso? ¿ Y que pinta en esto?

- Ay, Mell, la noche no te sienta muy bien para el cerebro ¿no?, jajaja. El permiso de Snape es para mi y para Elliot y el de es para ti.

- Ah vale...tienes razón la noche no me deja pensar mucho - mentí, lo que no me dejaba pensar era el, con su capa verde como las esmeraldas, su pelo rubio, sus ojos azules y su amplia sonrisa brillando gracias a la luna. Esto lo hacia mas hermoso y me embobaba mas.

- Bueno...como te vea volar- yo empecé a pensar lo peor. Soy de primero se supone que no puedo volar y menos con una escoba que no es de las de colegio -, vas a tener la misma suerte que tubo, Harry Potter y vas a poder jugar al quidditch aunque estés en primero.

- Ojalá - le dije yo riéndome.

- ¿ Que tal si echamos esa carrerita?- me dijo riéndose también.

- Como no, será un gran honor para ti, jajaja, competir con una novata que te supera en estrategias para ganar y yo no hago trampas eh.

- Que mas quisieras tu que ganarme, venga te dejo ventaja.- me dijo el con la misma voz que había puesto yo antes, los dos nos estábamos chuleando.

- No me hace falta ventaja.- saque mi varita – _Accio _cronometro de salida mágico.

- No hacia falta pero bueno.- dijo Simon y se encogió de hombros.

- _tres...dos...uno...¡AH VOLAR! _- dijo el cronometro.

A Simon le pillo despistado y eso me dio ventaja. Aunque no mucha a los 3 segundos ya lo tenia pisándome los talones.

- Ya llego, te voy a ganar - me dijo con tono burlón.

- Eso es lo que tu te crees.- mientras yo iba en cabeza fui ascendiendo hasta localizar el cronometro que tenia una luz encendida. Ascendí lo suficiente para lanzarme en picado y coger bastante velocidad. A los 5 segundos, frene y me baje de la escoba. Mire el cronometro que estaba enfrente mía y traía _Mellanie Cleanwest ha ganado a Simon Rogers_.

- ¡Toma! - grite.

- Felicidades, Mellanie, nunca había visto un vuelo así - me dijo Elliot.

- Gracias, Elliot, pero prefiero que me llames, Mell.- le dije.

- Vale, Mell. - en ese momento llego Simon.

- ¡Te lo dije! - no me pude resistir.

- Simon, - le dijo Elliot poniéndole una mano en el hombro - te ha ganado.

- Felicidades, Mell - me dijo mientras me abrazaba - te subestime, pero otro día te echo la revancha.

- Vale - dije mientras nos separábamos.

- Bueno,- empezó Simon - como ya sabes este es Elliot, pero quería presentaros porque no tuvisteis la ocasión en el tren.

- Como quieras , hola, - me extendió la mano - soy, Elliot Baker.

- Hola,- dije riéndome y estrechándole la mano - soy, Mellanie Cleanwest. Aunque como ya te he dicho prefiero que me llames Mell.

- Cierto, jajaja. - dijo el con voz seria para hacer la gracia. Simon y yo también nos herimos.

- Cronometro vuelve a la habitación y procura no hacer ruido. - ``_Vale, buenas noches_´´ escribió este.

- Gracias - le dijimos los tres a la vez.

Nunca me había fijado en Elliot. Era un chico algo mas alto que Simon, tenía el pelo castaño y alborotado y sus ojos eran de un verde precioso. Creo que el y Lucy harían una buena pareja. Elliot, no era feo, todo lo contrario era bastante guapo, aunque como sabréis yo prefería a Simon y lo sigo haciendo.

Pasamos allí hablando un rato hasta las 2 de la noche cuando se acababa el tiempo permitido por los permisos.

- Bueno, es la hora de volver ya se nos acaba el tiempo, ahora si, si nos pillan fuera de tiempo nos cae el marrón.- dijo Simon y me cogió de la mano, como desearía que se asomara Anne a una de las ventanas del colegio cuando estuviésemos cerca de este. - Elliot vago, levántate.

- Voy, jaja.

- Ah, Simon tu escoba - le dije tendiéndosela.

- Te la puedes quedar, no me hace falta.

- Gracias, la cuidare como un tesoro, me has echo el mejor regalo de toda mi vida, mi primera escoba, ¡Que bien!

- Tranquila, Mell, - me susurro Elliot - que te guste Simon, no significa que te tengas que poner asi.

- No, le digas nada o te mato Elliot - le amenace.

- ¿Que cuchicheáis? - dijo Simon con curiosidad.

- Nada, nada - le dijo Elliot aguantándose una risita.

- Gracias - le repetí a Simon.

- De nada a y toma el permiso por si acaso. - y me enseño esa sonrisa que me volvía loca.

Los tres nos despedimos cerca del gran comedor, yo me fui a la torre de Griffindor y ellos lógicamente se fueron a las mazmorras de Slytherin.

Cuando llegue a la habitación procure no hacer ruido, aunque, cuando Lucy se diera cuenta de mi nueva escoba tendría que explicárselo. Al resto de mis compañeras no pues no sabían si tenia escoba o no porque solo habíamos estado hoy por la noche juntas.

**Reviews? (LLL) =)**


	6. Cartas y Adios

_**Todo excepto la istoria y algun personaje le pertenece a J..**_

**_Aqui esta otro capitulo mas perdoneme por escribir este capitulo pero tranquilos no durara mucho... bueno aki os lo dejo :)_**

_**Capitulo 6 : **__**Cartas y adiós**_

Al día siguiente se lo conté todo ha Lucy, me riño, como no. Pero tampoco se lo tomo tan mal cuando le enseñe el permiso firmado por .

Unos días después, cuando llegamos al comedor, vimos que nuestras lechuzas _Zac _y _Moon_, venían volando hacia nosotras. Las dos traían una carta cada una. La mía decía :

**Hola, Mell :**

**¿Que tal te va? ¿En que casa te ha tocado? esperamos que en ****Griffindor ****mándanos alguna foto de tus amigos, y si quieres alguna de tus enemigos, jaja. ¿Que tal se te da el vuelo? haber si tienes suerte y el año que viene puedes jugar al quidditch. Te mandamos muchos besos de parte de toda la familia y de todos los amigos de tu anterior colegio.**

**Te queremos,**

**Papa y Mama.**

- Lucy, ¿de quien era tu carta? - le pegunte cuando acabe de leer la mía.

- De mis padres. ¿la tuya? - pregunto.

- De los míos, eh...¿me dejas leerla y yo te dejo la mía?

- Vale.

**Hola, Lucy :**

**¿Que tal te va el Hogwarts? espero que te hayan escogido en Griffindor, ¿que tal las clases? ¿tienes nuevos amigos? deseamos que sea así, te queremos mucho.**

**Besos,**

**Papa y Mama.**

**PD. dile a Mell que envíe ya las malditas golosinas o tu hermana nos matara de aburrimiento siempre esta diciendo. ¡ GOMINOLAS MAGICAS ME VOY A ZAMPAR Y **_**MOON **_**ME LAS TRAERA!**

**SOS jaja.**

- Hay, esta Mellmell, jajaja. Ahora vengo voy a por las golosinas. ¡ Ven _Moon_ ! - mi lechuza vino volando y se poso en mi hombro - Guárdame un sitio. - le dije a Lucy.

- Vale, no tardes - me dijo al sentarse.

Subí las escaleras y cogí unas golosinas que me quedaban, unos pergaminos y tinta. Se me ocurrió mandarle una carta también a Simon. Empecé ha escribir cuatro cartas cartas.

**Hola, Simon :**

**¿Que tal? ¿Quedamos por la tarde para que te gane la revancha?**

**Contéstame, por favor, jajaja.**

**PD. espérame a la salida de la comida, con Elliot y dile a Anne que venga también.**

**Hola, Papa y Mama :**

**Estoy bien aquí, ¡ Me han puesto en Griffindor y a Lucy también. Se me da bien el vuelo. Aunque parezca extraño tengo dos amigos en Slythering. Simon es uno de ellos. El es quien me ha regalado mi primer escoba ¡ Una SAETA DE FUEGO 5! Os mando las fotos que me pedisteis. En la primera salimos :  
Lucy, Yo, **_**Moon**_**, Rose, Sophie, Bella, Catherin, Elliot - el chico moreno - y Simon - el chico rubio que me regalo la escoba los dos son de Slythering como ya os he dicho y tienen 12 años.**

**En la segunda fotografía sale :  
Anne - una imbecil de Slythering que no soporta NADIE, llamo a Lucy ``sangre sucia´´ si veis la que le solté en medio de todo el comedor y delante de todo Hogwarts.**

**Os quiero mucho, **

**Hola, señores Rivers :**

**Siento que Mellmell les haya echo pasar esa tortura por mi culpa.**

**Recuerdos, **

**.**

**Hola, Mellmell :**

**Aquí tienes las golosinas que te prometí, espero que te gusten, son ranas de chocolate y un zumo de calabaza.**

**Te quiero, pórtate bien.**

**Mellan**

Cogí, las golosinas y las ate a las cartas para la familia de Lucy. También cogí la carta para mis padres y ate la de Simon a las patas de _Moon_.

- Se buena chica y dale esto a Simon Rogers esta en la mesa de Slythering es rubio y de 12 años. Si lo haces bien te daré alpiste con sabor a menta que se que te gusta mucho - _Moon _me mordió la oreja y salió volando un poco antes que yo hacía el comedor pero pronto le alcance.

Entre en el comedor a la vez que ella, _Moon _se dirigió a la mesa de Slythering y yo a la de Griffindor, me senté con Lucy.

- Toma átaselo a _Zac _es para tu hermana y tus padres. - le dije.

- Gracias... y ¿_Moon_? - me pregunto.

- Pues estará esperando a que Simon conteste a mi carta, para traérmela.

- ¿Simon? - dijo incrédulamente.

- Sí, le mande una carta diciéndole que nos esperara a la salida del comedor con Elliot y Anne y que si quería echarme la revancha de la carrera.

- Ah, ¿y para que quieres que nos espere a la salida? ¿que pinta Anne?

- Es para las fotos que querían mis padres, voy a llamar a Bella, Sophie, Catherin y Rose.

- Vale.

Después de avisarlas llego _Moon_ con la respuesta de Simon.

**Hola, Mell :**

¿Para que quieres que te esperemos? ¿ Y para que quieres que venga Anne? Ya hablaremos lo de la revancha a ver quien gana eh, jaja

Simon.R

_- Accio papiro y tinta . _– dije yo después de leerla.

Empecé a escribir :

**Hola ( otra vez ) :**

**Quiero que me esperéis para hacer una fotos, para mis padres.**

**¿Hasta luego?,**

Mell

Le ate la carta a _Moon_, como había echo antes y le dije :

- Dasela a Simon.- _Moon _echo a volar hacia Simon de nuevo y yo volví con Lucy otra vez. La respuesta de Simon volvió nada mas sentarme.

**Hasta luego, jajaja**

**Simon.R**

Después le di el alpiste de menta a _Moon_ y le ate la carta de mis padres. Después de comer nos reunimos todos a la salida y yo saque mi cámara.

- Anne a ti sola, que vas a ser la que mejor salga – le dije mintiendo amablemente.

- Vale. – le saque la foto y lo guarde.

- Puedes irte – le dije Anne iba a protestar pero miro a Simon y se marcho.

- Y ahora todos juntos, jajaja, ¡_Moon _vuelve! – dije yo, _Moon_ se me puso en el hombro.- ¿alguien sabe como puede esta cámara volar?

- Sí, yo, - Lucy me saco la lengua - Wingdarmium leviosa – dijo y la cámara floto.

- Gracias, jajaja. Colocaros como queráis – Elliot y Simon se pusieron juntos, Simon tambien se puso a mi lado y me cogio la mano, yo me puse al lado de Lucy las demás se pusieron en línea y yo dije – decir patata es como se activa que haga la foto sin que haya que calcar el botón.

- ¡ PATATA ! – dijimos todos juntos. Salió una foto genial, la cogí se la enseñe a todos y les dije que les traería unas copias después de navidades. Después la metí dentro de la carta y se la ate _Moon._

- Mell, ¿puedes venir un momento? – me dijo Simon cuando se habían ido casi todos.

- Sí, Lucy voy ahora.- me acerque a donde el estaba – Dime.

- Buff, no se como decirte esto, pero...tenemos que dejar de vernos, lo siento de verdad...te lo explicare algún día y de verdad lo siento.

- No se, porque pero vale gracias por ser tan amable conmigo y gracias por cogerme la mano una ultima.- después de decir esto rompí a llorar.

- Mell, tranquila...porfavor no llores, intentare que esto dure lo menos posible, pero por favor no llores.- no aguante mas y le abracé.- Mell...no hagas esto mas difícil.- me dijo pero el también me abrazó.

- Lo siento - le abrace mas fuerte y después me separe – adiós – me despedí y salí de allí corriendo con las lagrimas atravesando mi rostro.

**Reviews? Se admite cualquiera :P**

**Bueno tengo que disculparme ya que debido a problemas tecnicos no podre subir el capitulo siete asta mañana o mas adelante por lo tanto no podre cumplir mi promesa por la demora de la continuación de esta historia.**

**Mi mas sinceras disculpas,**

** Ciwina Malfoy Black 97**


	7. Chapter 7

He tenido un problema con esta istoria porque no sale tal y como la escribo por lo que no la continuaré con este nombre intentaré empezarla de nuevo. Si hay alguien que la siga, que me escriba un review y le diré el nuevo titulo.

Gracias por leerla espero qe os guste cuando la vuelva a publicar :)

Lo siento mucho,

Paula Malfoy Black 97


End file.
